In general, it is very important to exercise regularly to enhance muscular strength and endurance. However, it is not easy for the modern people to exercise due to their busy daily routines, and, therefore, the problem is that such modern people lack a healthy amount of exercise.
Along with the well-being trend that has been booming rapidly, the westernization of eating habits has been making contributions to the gradually lowering age groups suffering from adult diseases. Accordingly, our society's overall demand for various leisure activities and indoor/outdoor exercises has been expanding.
To cope with our society's overall demand, various sports facilities are rapidly being installed not at many places not only around large cities, but also around small and medium-sized cities. In particular, health centers where exercise can be carried out without being influenced by the weather or season are becoming more and more popular.
Such health centers are used as a complex health space where not only various aerobic exercises, but also various muscular exercises for diverse parts of a physical body can be carried out. In particular, the reason that such health centers are popular among people willing to carry out muscular exercises is that the load of the muscular exercises can be adequately adjusted (load increase/decrease) depending on their physical conditions or amount of exercise.
On the other hand, nothing compares to weight training when it comes to an exercise for activating blood circulation and cardiopulmonary function and enhancing bone density. Accordingly, there is a popular demand for an all-in-one health machine that can be used by all members of the family to train each and every part of their physical bodies.
To cope with such demand, the Registered Utility Model No. 20-0250469, which is a patent document, specifies a weight training machine that can be used to apply and carry out diverse weight training exercises.
However, since the preexisting health machines are designed so that the weights piled up at one place deliver weight to various health machines, structurally, the volume of such health machines is excessively large and heavy, and there is a risk of injury during weight adjustments.
In addition, the weight of the preexisting health machines ranges from 150 kg to 250 kg due to their piled up weights, and, therefore, it is difficult to transport such preexisting health machines.
In addition, it is difficult for the users to adjust the weight of the preexisting health machines to their preference, and the exercise effects that can be gained from such preexisting health machines are limited.